


The epitome of weirdness [by ChairmanChurch]

by Sloe_Balm



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: And now smut too omg, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, they're both dorks
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sloe_Balm/pseuds/Sloe_Balm
Summary: [TRADUCTION] [Billy x Freddy - FreeBat - Fluff]  Ou comment Freddy était une loque, et s’est transformé progressivement en désastre ambulant en tombant amoureux de son pote.(Ou l’histoire des tentatives de Freddy pour améliorer ses habitudes d’hygiène personnelle).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The epitome of weirdness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385247) by [ChairmanChurch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChairmanChurch/pseuds/ChairmanChurch). 



> Bêta-lecture française : Ptit Bou alias Trotop – plein de mercis !

Freddy était une loque, et oui, il le savait. C’était juste que cela ne l’avait jamais dérangé auparavant. Jusqu’à maintenant. Maintenant qu’il vivait sous le même toit, dans la même chambre que Billy Batson. Maintenant, Freddy n’étais plus seulement une loque, il réalisa qu’il était devenu un désastre ambulant.

Il savait qu’il ne devait pas être aussi mal à l’aise vis-à-vis de son camarade de chambre – un garçon -, mais il l’était et cela le faisait se sentir encore plus pathétique - si c’était possible. Il était même surpris de s’être senti aussi gêné quand Victor lui avait dit qu’il puait, ce qui n’était jamais arrivé avant.

Parfois, ça paraissait si injuste. Pourquoi Billy avait toujours l’air si cool avec sa veste lavée chaque semaine, ses mains dans les poches et ses longues jambes ? Même ses baskets usées avaient l’air cool. Pourquoi ses cheveux semblaient toujours parfaits, même après avoir retiré son bonnet ? Pourquoi sentait-il si bon, comme un sachet de bois de santal ? Et pourquoi Freddy savait comment il sentait ?

Freddy, d’autre part, était l’incarnation de la bizarrerie. Il portait des vêtements trop colorés. Ses cheveux étaient indisciplinés. Il puait. Il parlait de trucs super chelous. Et bon sang, il se trimbalait avec une béquille. Il était harcelé depuis Dieu seul sait combien de temps. Il avait constamment le droit à des regards moqueurs ou de pitié à l’école, et ça, il y était habitué, mais un seul regard de Billy et il suait à grosses gouttes. Était-il si bizarre ?

Donc Freddy essaya de s’arranger un peu.

Il décida de prendre une douche tous les jours et n’en sautait que quand il était trop occupé à tester et filmer les super-pouvoirs de Shazam, les uploader sur Youtube ou écrire des analyses dessus (ce qui lui prenait à peu près une demi-journée à chaque fois). Donc oui, il se douchait quasiment deux fois par semaine. Ne le jugez pas, c’est un adolescent et il pouvait très certainement se contenter de ne prendre une douche que deux fois par mois, vraiment. Il se brossait les dents deux fois par jour, comme une personne normale, et plus une fois comme avant. Et parfois, il prenait même le temps de se coiffer, ce qui ne changeait pas grand-chose, mais au moins il pouvait dire qu’il essayait.

Et ce travail acharné fut récompensé.

« Tu sens le savon aujourd’hui. » dit Billy alors qu’il se glissait sur le siège arrière du van, attendant que tous les membres de la famille s’installent pour partir à l’école.

« Ah ouais ? » répondit Freddy en un souffle. Pourquoi venait-il d’expirer comme ça ? Il n’avait pas couru ou quoi que ce soit. Il déglutit, sentant son visage rougir.

« Freddy a pris une douche ? Pas possible. » Darla se tourna sur son siège pour le regarder, ses yeux s’écarquillant avant de se rétrécir de manière suspicieuse.

Billy éclata de rire. « C’est pour ça que tu t’es levé si tôt et que t’as passé quasiment cinquante minutes dans la salle de bain ? »

« Hé ! » gémit Freddy, frappant le bras de Billy avec son poing. « Et ne me fais pas croire que t’as chronométré. »

_Est-ce que... est-ce que Billy était en train de rougir ?_

Billy ne dit rien, se contenta de renifler et tourna sa tête de l’autre côté, regardant par la fenêtre. Ses oreilles étaient toujours un peu rouges. Freddy réprima un sourire. Vrai ou pas, Billy avait noté qu’il avait pris une douche. Malgré le regard étrange que lui lançait Eugene depuis le siège à côté, Freddy se tassa davantage sur la banquette, glissant de manière faussement accidentelle vers Billy. C’était suffisant pour que leurs bras se touchent et pour que Billy puisse sentir son odeur de savon.

—-—-—-——-—-—-—

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu m’aies fait faire le sale boulot ! Encore ! » siffla Freddy après qu’ils aient quitté le bureau du principal. Il essaya d’avoir l’air énervé mais ne put empêcher un sourire carnassier d’étirer ses lèvres en repensant aux visages décomposés de Brett et Burke voyant l’énorme benne à ordures sur leur voiture. « Et je ne comprends pas comment ils ont pu croire que je pouvais soulever ce truc, qui est en plus dégueulasse… genre vraiment. Je ne toucherai jamais un machin pareil. »

« Depuis quand tu fais attention à ce qui est hygiénique ou pas ? » demanda Billy alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers les casiers pour récupérer leurs affaires avant de reprendre les cours.

_Depuis que le printemps est arrivé, que je ne mets plus de bonnet et que tu as pris l’habitude de m’ébouriffer les cheveux à chaque fois qu’on a fini de s’en prendre aux tyrans du bahut - et que tu me laisses en porter le chapeau d’ailleurs. Et je m’en fiche... parce que j’aime bien ça. Je t’aime bien Billy._

Mais Freddy ne dit rien. Non. Il sourit juste et leva les yeux au ciel, boitant à côté de son meilleur pote, essayant de suivre ses longues enjambées car il savait pertinemment ce qui allait se passer.

Et cela arriva, encore.

Billy tendit la main et ébouriffa ses cheveux. Freddy se baissa et sourit en regardant sa paire de baskets. Les moments comme ça ne duraient jamais très longtemps, mais si c’était tout ce qu’il pouvait avoir alors il le chérissait d’autant plus. Cette fois, pourtant, Billy mit plus de temps à retirer sa main. Plus que les trois secondes d’affection fraternelle habituelles. Il continua de faire courir ses doigts dans les cheveux indisciplinés. Freddy s’arrêta net et se tourna vers lui pour le regarder d’un air étrange.

« Tes cheveux sont si doux ces derniers temps, tu sais. » dit Billy, arrêtant enfin le mouvement apaisant de sa main pour la glisser sur la nuque de Freddy.

« Ah ? » répondit ce dernier, le souffle court. Bon Dieu, pourquoi devait-il toujours respirer aussi difficilement dans ces moments-là ? Il déglutit avec peine, la gorge nouée, scrutant les alentours pour voir s’ils étaient seuls dans le couloir. Quand il eut fini de vérifier, il tendit la main pour toucher le poignet de Billy, dessinant distraitement des petits cercles avec ses doigts sur la peau du garçon. « Tu m’ébouriffes les cheveux souvent en ce moment, tu sais. »

Billy parut surpris. Il retira sa main rapidement avant la fourrer dans la poche de son jean malgré la chaleur ambiante. Il se détourna et continua d’avancer vers les casiers, laissant Freddy qui réprima un sourire en voyant à quel point les oreilles du châtain étaient devenues rouges.

—-—-—-——-—-—-—  
C’était l’été et ils étaient à la piscine quand Freddy reçut son premier baiser.

Darla avait crié de joie et jeté ses bras minuscules autour de Rosa lorsque elle et Victor étaient sortis de la cuisine les bras chargés de bouées colorées et de flotteurs pour piscine. Freddy en revanche n’avait pas été vraiment ravi par la perspective d’aller nager.

« Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où je suis allé dans une piscine. » déclara Billy, se tenant debout au bord de l’eau, mains sur les hanches.

Freddy était en train de se courber sur lui-même discrètement, essayant de se faire invisible. Bon sang, pourquoi devait-il être aussi maigrichon ? Il devait être horrible dans son short de bain. Il leva les yeux vers Billy en entendant sa déclaration. Ce n’était pas surprenant à vrai dire. Billy avait passé toute sa vie à chercher sa mère, il n’avait sûrement jamais eu l’opportunité dans ses familles d’accueil précédentes d’aller à la piscine.

« Faut en profiter au maximum alors. » déclara Freddy, tournant la tête vers les autres membres de la famille qui s’éclaboussaient les uns les autres. C’était cliché, comme dans les films.

« Oh mais c’est ce que je vais faire ! » dit Billy avant de passer soudainement un bras autour des épaules de Freddy et de l'entraîner dans la piscine.

Quand ce dernier remonta à la surface, il crachota de l’eau par la bouche et le nez.

« Espèce d’enfoiré. » siffla-t-il à Billy qui riait comme un fou, sans doute parce que Freddy avait l’air d’un petit chien mouillé. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués partout sur son visage, ses yeux étaient gonflés et de l’eau sortait de son nez. « Heureusement pour toi, ma jambe ne m’empêche pas de flotter ou tu aurais été reconnu coupable de meurtre par noyade sur ton soi-disant meilleur pote. »

« Et pourtant, j’ai toujours fait attention à toi, non ? » Billy haussa les épaules en souriant. Mon Dieu qu’il avait bonne allure dans son short de bain, quand on pouvait voir la plupart de sa peau mise à nue. Même son sourire avait l’air encore plus étincelant. Et c’était vrai cette histoire comme quoi un beau garçon était encore plus beau quand il était ruisselant d’eau. Même s’il était dans la piscine, la gorge de Freddy devint soudainement très sèche.

Avant qu’il ne s’attarde à détailler trop longtemps son corps, et qu’il ne se ridiculise en ayant une potentielle érection, il se jeta sur Billy, l’attrapa et les entraîna tous deux au fond de la piscine. Quand ils refirent surface, ils rirent en chœur. Le corps entier de Freddy frissonnait au souvenir de la peau de Billy contre la sienne. Sa tête le tourna un peu et il mit cela sous le coup du soleil qui tapait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Quand il alla dans les vestiaires pour prendre une douche, il y avait tellement de monde que même le corps mince de Freddy avait du mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu’à une cabine. Billy l’avait laissé seulement après trente minutes à jouer dans la piscine. Il ne savait pas si cela voulait dire que Billy n’aimait pas la piscine ou qu’il n’aimait pas y être avec lui. Après tout, Freddy avait du mal à nager, alors il n’était pas de la meilleure compagnie qui soit pour s’amuser dans une piscine.

Distraitement, il se traîna dans une des cabines et se figea, confus, lorsqu’il réalisa qu’il y avait déjà un garçon dedans.

« Je suis tellement tellement désolé, le verrou était sur vert et je pensais que c’était vide et - » il babilla lamentablement en essayant de ressortir.

« Viens ici. » répondit le garçon dont la voix était familière. Freddy leva les yeux et souffla un « Oh. » réalisant que c’était Billy. Bon sang, il était nu. Et non, ce n’était pas juste ‘Billy’, c’était ‘Billy, ce putain de garçon pour lequel il avait un béguin phénoménal’.

« Oh mon Dieu, je suis vraiment désolé. » Il se confondit en excuse à nouveau et tenta de se faufiler en dehors de la cabine mais Billy lui attrapa le poignet et le tira à l’intérieur.

« Le verrou est cassé. » Billy s’éclaircit la gorge, saisissant une serviette et se séchant rapidement. Freddy se pressa davantage contre la porte, aussi loin possible de Billy, évitant à tout prix de le regarder.

« J’ai fini, tu peux l’utiliser maintenant, mais fais gaffe avec le verrou. » Billy ricana avant d’enfiler ses vêtements.

Freddy était toujours immobile contre la porte. Quand Billy s’approcha de lui, - hm non – quand il s’approcha de la porte, il ébouriffa ses cheveux.

« Maintenant est-ce que tu peux te pousser pour que je puisse sortir ? » dit Billy en souriant tendrement alors que sa main caressait de nouveau les cheveux emmêlés de Freddy. Ce dernier rougit si fort qu’il baissa rapidement la tête pour cacher son visage complètement rouge.

« Oh. » dit Freddy stupidement avant de s’éloigner de la porte. Il aurait dû faire un pas sur le côté mais le fit vers l’avant et son visage s’écrasa contre les clavicules de Billy.

Billy éclata de rire et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de Freddy pour le repousser. Cela aurait dû être blessant, mais il le fit si doucement que Freddy leva les yeux vers lui pour observer sa réaction.

« T’as une sale tête dis donc. » Billy fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ses yeux souriaient toujours.

« Ah ouais ? » Freddy répondit en haletant. Dieu qu’il avait besoin d’aide.

Billy ne dit rien et secoua simplement la tête. Il souriait toujours alors que l’espace entre eux se rétrécissait progressivement. Puis il embrassa Freddy sur les lèvres. C’était léger, contrairement à tout ce que ce dernier avait pu imaginer dans ses fantasmes les plus profonds. Parce que oui, il aimait Billy au point de vouloir faire des choses perverses avec lui… et pourtant il haleta. Les lèvres de Billy étaient tendres et humides et sa langue était douce. Mais avant que Freddy ne puisse y goûter davantage, Billy s’était éloigné et avait disparu derrière la porte qu’il venait d’ouvrir – chose que Freddy, trop choqué, n’avait même pas remarquée.

Freddy resta là pendant Dieu sait combien de temps. Quand il eut fini de prendre sa douche, il sortit sur le parking pour retrouver le reste de la famille qui était déjà là, l’attendant. Il aurait dû se sentir gêné de rougir autant, mais quand il s’assit derrière Billy et ses oreilles rougeâtres il ne put que se sentir fier de lui. Il sourit largement à tous les membres de la famille qui les regardaient bizarrement.

—-—-—-——-—-—-—

« Pourquoi tu m’as fui ce matin ? » demanda Freddy alors qu’il était allongé sur son lit, levant les yeux vers celui du dessus où se trouvait Billy. Billy, le garçon pour lequel il en pinçait et qui en pinçait pour lui aussi apparemment.

Il n’eut que le silence comme réponse. Il commençait à se dire que Billy s’était sûrement endormi quand il entendit des bruissements provenir du lit du dessus. Son cœur battait la chamade. Billy était toujours réveillé.

« J’ai eu une érection, tu sais. » La voix de Billy était calme, presque inaudible, pleine d’embarras.

Freddy s’étouffa. Donc il n’avait pas été le seul.

« Alors, euh, on fait... quoi maintenant ? » Se demanda-t-il à haute voix quand il eut assez de courage pour parler à nouveau. Est-ce que leur amitié allait changer ? Est-ce que les choses allaient devenir bizarres entre eux au point où ils n’arriveraient plus à se regarder dans les yeux ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu’il était si préoccupé par toutes ces questions sentimentales ? Bon Dieu, il était vraiment foutu. C’était vraiment un désastre d’être tombé amoureux de cet idiot de Billy Batson.

Le silence s’installa à nouveau. Freddy tritura l’ourlet de son T-shirt. Il n’aurait jamais dû lui demander ça, pas vrai ?

« Tu es ma famille, mon meilleur ami, et, si tu le veux, mon petit ami. » chuchota Billy. Il n’était pas très doué pour exprimer ses sentiments, Freddy le savait. Et l’entendre dire ça, lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre. Une sensation si forte, si chaude… il n’avait jamais ressenti cela auparavant.

« Oui. » dit Freddy à nouveau, son souffle coupé par la nervosité. Cette fois-ci, il ne pesta pas, parce qu’il savait qu’il avait toutes les raisons du monde pour respirer si difficilement.

Billy ne dit rien. Un instant plus tard, Freddy leva les yeux pour le voir descendre de son lit et venir tirer sa couette pour se faufiler à ses côtés.

« Oui. » Billy respira contre le cou de Freddy, et Freddy rigola comme l’idiot amoureux qu’il était.

« Depuis combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il. Il savait qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’élaborer davantage la question et que Billy comprendrait.

« Depuis le jour où tu m’as engueulé, devant le monde entier, quand j’ai attrapé ce bus. » dit Billy d’une voix amusée. « Tu as dit que tout ce que tu faisais était une manière de te faire remarquer… et j’ai réalisé que je le faisais, je le fais tout le temps, te remarquer. »

« Mon Dieu, je devais vraiment avoir l’air d’un raté, non ? » gémit Freddy, se couvrant le visage avec ses mains.

« C’est ce que j’ai aimé chez toi. » Billy lui tapota l’estomac. « Je sais que tu as commencé à essayer de paraître plus cool et à sentir meilleur pour moi, mais tu sais que tu me plais quoi qu’il en soit, n’est-ce pas ? Je me fiche que tes cheveux soient toujours en pétard, ou que parfois, hm, tu sentes la transpiration, ou même que tu baves quand tu t’endors en lisant tes trucs de super-héros. »

Freddy sentit son visage chauffer contre ses paumes de main. Il grogna encore. Bon Dieu, Billy savait. Il savait combien il avait essayé.

« Même si j’apprécie que tu te brosses les dents deux fois par jour, comme ça, t’embrasser est plus supportable. »

« Espèce d’enfoiré. » souffla Freddy. Il tapa Billy dans les côtes avec son coude. Ce dernier gémit et se serra le ventre.

Et malgré son cœur qui s’emballait et les papillons dans son ventre, il se pencha et embrassa Billy, encore et encore.


	2. Chapter 2

Billy se réveilla avec la sensation d’un tissu humide et froid contre sa peau. Et très probablement sale.

C’était comme ça depuis quelques mois. Billy avait déjà fait des rêves mouillés avant, comme tout adolescent normal, mais dernièrement, il en faisait presque tous les soirs. Il mettait ça sur le dos de ses hormones d’adolescent, mais au fond, il savait que la raison de son excitation constante était due au ronfleur situé sur le lit du dessous.

Était-ce approprié qu’il ait des orgasmes suite à ses rêves coquins ? Rêves dans lesquels Freddy était présent ? Était-ce approprié que Freddy soit le fruit de ses fantasmes ? Était-il trop tôt pour qu’il puisse rêver de la peau pâle de Freddy contre la sienne à son réveil ? Et s’il faisait des rêves hot à propos de Freddy, ce n’était peut-être pas de sa faute, pas totalement. Il ne contrôlait pas ses rêves. Mais avoir ce genre de fantasmes alors qu’il était réveillé était de son propre fait, et cela le faisait se sentir mal.

Mais Freddy était son petit ami maintenant. Ils s’étaient embrassés et parfois même Freddy lui embrassait le cou de manière très intime. Est-ce que cela voulait dire qu’il pouvait le faire ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire que Freddy le voulait aussi ? Est-ce que cela voulait dire que - ?

Ses pensées furent perturbées par un grognement venant du dessous. On aurait dit que Freddy faisait un cauchemar. Inquiet, Billy abandonna son dilemme, rampa jusqu’au bord de son lit pour se pencher et jeter un œil à Freddy dormant sur le lit du bas.

Avec les volets ouverts et le clair de lune traversant la pièce il pouvait voir la silhouette de Freddy. Il était allongé sur le ventre, une épaisse couverture le recouvrait de la tête aux pieds, ne découvrant qu’une partie de son visage. Bien que n’étant pas quelqu’un de gnangnan, Billy trouva son pote, maintenant petit ami - son estomac crépita à cette pensée -, très beau. Ses cils étaient longs et courbés, sa peau pâle était semblable à de la porcelaine à la lumière de la lune. Ses lèvres étaient rouges, brillantes, et ses joues étaient légèrement colorées de rose. Il avait l’air plutôt apaisé et ne semblait pas du tout faire de cauchemar. Aussi, après quelques minutes à le contempler, Billy se réinstalla dans son lit et fixa le plafond. L’image des lèvres rouges de Freddy occupait toujours son esprit et il envoya balader son dilemme intérieur de savoir s’il était ou non approprié qu’il se masturbe en pensant à Freddy. Il glissa une main sous l’élastique de son jogging et commença à se caresser par-dessus son slip. Ses vêtements étaient sales de toute façon, donc s’il venait à jouir une fois de plus ça ne changerait pas grand-chose, pas vrai ?

Il continua de presser lentement sa main contre son membre dur à travers le tissu jusqu’à ce que cela ne lui suffise plus. Avec sa main libre, il descendit ses vêtements jusqu’à mi-cuisse, s’assurant que la couverture le recouvrait de toute potentielle exposition. Maintenant que ses mains avaient plus d’espace pour s’affairer, il en guida une plus bas pour caresser ses testicules, et il enroula l’autre autour de son sexe. Au premier mouvement de main il laissa échapper un gémissement. Euh, l’avait-il vraiment fait ?

Sentant qu’il n’était peut-être pas le seul à être réveillé, Billy s’immobilisa net, en pleine masturbation. Lentement, et sans faire de bruit, il retira ses mains de son membre et se tourna de nouveau pour ramper jusqu’au bord du lit. Il pencha sa tête pour regarder le lit jumeau du dessous. Freddy était couché. Il haletait. Et puis son souffle se bloqua. Il faisait vraiment un cauchemar.

Ne pouvant pas l’ignorer, Billy remonta son pantalon de jogging à la hâte et repoussa la couverture. Il descendit l’échelle et atterrit sur le sol en moins de deux secondes. Peut-être que les super-pouvoirs de Shazam déteignaient un peu sur son vrai lui après tout.

Billy posa une main sur le renflement de couverture où devait se trouver l’épaule de Freddy. Il était prêt à le réveiller de son cauchemar quand ce dernier se redressa tout seul, les yeux écarquillés.

« Bordel de merde. » jura Freddy, en hurlant presque. Il se releva pour se mettre en position assise. « Mec, tu m’as foutu les jetons. T’essayes de me tuer dans mon sommeil ou quoi ? »

Freddy le regarda prudemment alors qu’il enveloppait la couverture étroitement contre son corps. Billy, qui avait toujours sa main posée sur son épaule, se surprit à le sentir trembler légèrement.

« Je, euh, je pensais que tu faisais un cauchemar. » dit-il, sa main caressant automatiquement le bras de Freddy à travers l’épaisse couverture pour essayer de le réconforter. « Je t’ai entendu gémir et je voulais juste - »

Avant qu’il ne puisse finir sa phrase, un éclair de panique traversa le visage de Freddy.

« OK, je suis désolé. » Billy leva les mains en l’air, abattu. « Je suis désolé d’avoir interrompu ton sommeil. J’avais souvent des cauchemars avant et je me sentais encore plus mal quand je me réveillais seul, alors j’ai pensé que je pouvais te rassurer. Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes désorienté ou mal après un cauchemar, c’est tout. Je n’essayais pas de t’embêter, de te tuer dans ton sommeil ou quoi que ce soit. »

Billy pensait que cette confession à propos de lui ayant traversé des moments difficiles, aurait apaisé Freddy. Il venait de lui ouvrir son cœur, il pensait que le garçon l’aurait pris dans ses bras ou même embrassé, mais il n’en était rien. Freddy se recroquevilla encore plus et la seule chose que Billy voyait c’était l’air terrifié sur son visage.

Il en avait trop dit, n’est-ce pas ? Il n’aurait pas dû confier ses peurs à qui que ce soit et en particulier à Freddy qu’il ne voulait couvrir que de baisers et de bonheur. Sentant ses yeux le picoter, Billy se détourna de peur que Freddy ne voit à quel point il se sentait blessé et se dirigea vers l’échelle.

Une sensation à la fois fraîche et chaleureuse effleura ses doigts, l’arrêtant dans son mouvement. Une main s’enroula autour de la sienne et le tira jusqu’à ce qu’il se retourne et regarde Freddy à nouveau.

« C’est pas ça. » marmonna Freddy, sa voix était si basse que Billy dut se pencher pour l’écouter. « Je me branlais. »

Billy cligna des yeux.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il d’une voix enrouée.

« Je me branlais, OK ? » C’était au tour de Freddy de paraître bouleversé et boudeur. « Je suis un adolescent, je suis un garçon adolescent d’ailleurs, et j’ai le besoin de me vider de temps en temps d’accord ? Bon, peut être même plus que de temps en temps, et peu importe, j’ai fait un rêve coquin et je m’astiquais sous les couvertures et c’était, OMG tellement bon, que je ne vais pas me sentir gêné que tu m’aies attrapé en train de le faire, OK ? »

Il respira très longuement une fois qu’il eut fini. Son visage devint rouge vif à tel point que Billy pensait qu’il allait exploser.

« Et ne me juge pas et ne me regarde pas avec cet air amusé. Je t’ai entendu gémir dans ton sommeil aussi et c’est ce qu’il m’a fait avoir un rêve érotique de toi, ayant un rêve érotique au-dessus de moi, littéralement. Et ensuite je me suis réveillé et j’ai décidé de me masturber, donc tout est de ta faute, espèce d’idiot complètement nul pour comprendre les choses.

Freddy avait babillé avec une telle animation, bougeant son corps dans tous les sens, qu’il ne s’était pas rendu compte que la couverture avait doucement glissée de son corps. Son discours sur le fait que Billy était un abruti pour l’avoir humilié sans le savoir était à peine fini qu’il était entièrement découvert. Il portait son T-shirt de Superman abîmé mais son bas de pyjama était introuvable, probablement roulé dans le tas de tissu formé par la couverture.

Pendant un court instant, tout ce à quoi Billy arrivait à penser c’était à quel point le sexe de Freddy était vraiment mignon, comme tout le reste de sa personne.

« Oh. » dit Billy bêtement. Son cœur palpitait de bonheur et de soulagement que Freddy ait, lui aussi, fait ça. Il serra sa main et s’assit sur le lit du bas.

« Je, hm, je me masturbais aussi en pensant à toi, donc tu n’es pas le seul. Mais je suis un peu gêné. »

En une seconde, Freddy se précipitait davantage vers Billy. Il s’était agenouillé pour se pencher vers lui. Ses yeux étaient vifs et brillants et il expirait bruyamment.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Billy haussa les épaules. « C’est comme si je t’utilisais ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Freddy leva les yeux au ciel de façon dramatique. Il tendit sa main et la posa doucement sur la joue de Billy pour rapprocher son visage.

« On est ensembles, non ? » demanda Freddy sérieusement. « Ce n’est pas s’utiliser que de le faire tous les deux, non ? Si tu me laisses faire - »

Ils s’embrassèrent avant qu’il ne finisse sa phrase. Freddy avait la bouche chaude, humide et douce, et comme tout ce qu’il faisait, le baiser était plein de dévotion et d’enthousiasme. Tous deux étaient encore un peu maladroits, leurs dents se frôlaient mais ils partageaient la même excitation dans ce baiser. Billy s’en sentit étourdi.

Freddy se pressa contre Billy jusqu’à ce que ce dernier ne perde l’équilibre. Il tomba sur le matelas et le brun le tira puis s’allongea par-dessus lui. Billy pouvait sentir que Freddy bandait contre sa cuisse. Ses mains étaient désireuses de sentir la peau du garçon alors il les glissa sur ses hanches, hésitant un instant avant de les descendre davantage jusqu’à ce qu’elles se posent sur les fesses de Freddy. Ces dernières étaient petites mais délicieusement rebondies, douces et chaudes au toucher.

Quand Billy les malaxa, Freddy grogna contre sa bouche et colla leurs corps l’un contre l’autre, cherchant à satisfaire ce que la partie inférieure de son corps réclamait tant. Quand cela ne lui suffit plus, il retira ses mains du corps de Freddy pour retirer d’un coup sec son pantalon et son caleçon. Freddy laissa échapper un halètement lorsque leurs sexes entrèrent en contact. Il abandonna la bouche de Billy pour venir gémir contre son cou. Il commença à embrasser, à sucer la gorge de Billy alors que leurs hanches se fondaient les unes contre les autres. Le sexe de Freddy était tellement chaud, lisse et brillant grâce à sa séance de masturbation précédente que Billy était très tenté de faire bien plus que simplement le toucher.

D’un mouvement rapide, il les fit rouler jusqu’à ce qu’il soit au-dessus de son petit ami et s’installa confortablement entre ses jambes. Freddy était d’une beauté dévastatrice en cet instant, ses pommettes rouges, ses lèvres roses gonflées par leurs baisers et ses yeux à demi voilés par le plaisir. Billy voulait lui faire un tas de choses qu’il avait vu sur internet lors de ses nuits de plaisir solitaire, mais il voulait aussi prendre son temps, faire durer le plaisir entre eux. Tout du moins, aussi longtemps qu’il le pourrait. Alors il prit une profonde inspiration pour contrôler son cœur qui ne cessait de s’emballer et s’abaissa pour embrasser le torse de Freddy tendrement. Il pouvait sentir les battements de cœur frénétiques contre ses lèvres, ce qui le mit davantage à l’aise. Il savait maintenant que Freddy se sentait aussi fébrile que lui.

Billy embrassa son ventre jusqu’à ce qu’il atteigne son nombril. Il y trouva une très légère ligne de poils. Ses lèvres la suivirent et il rencontra rapidement le parfum musqué de l’excitation de Freddy. Tremblant, Billy enroula une main hésitante autour du sexe, arrachant un doux gémissement au garçon. Toucher le membre d’un autre n’était pas si différent que de toucher son propre sexe. C’était la même prise en main, la même douce texture, même si finalement, c’était quelque chose de complètement nouveau. Il y avait comme un sentiment d’altruisme dans le fait de toucher ainsi le corps de quelqu’un d’autre, de faire autant de bien à une autre personne. Donner du plaisir à quelqu’un était au moins aussi bon qu’en recevoir. Peut-être qu’il avait ce sentiment parce que c’était Freddy et pas n’importe qui. C’était son meilleur ami, un membre de sa famille, et Billy le faisait se sentir heureux, aimé, il lui faisait oublier toutes les tristesses qui avaient jalonnées sa vie.

Billy commença à caresser Freddy, abaissant la peau du membre et pressant son pouce contre le gland découvert qui perlait doucement le long de la fente. Il se pencha davantage et respira l’odeur plus forte et musquée. Il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Freddy qui brillaient d’une étincelle éclatante. La même que le garçon avait eu en découvrant ses super-pouvoirs, en touchant l’éclair de Shazam. Une horrible pensée traversa l’esprit de Billy, mais il la réprima. Pour le moment, il voulait juste que cette étincelle reste dans les yeux de Freddy.

Il fit courir ses lèvres sur le corps de Freddy jusqu’à sa hampe et le garçon glissa immédiatement ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il ne poussait pas la tête de Billy, il caressait juste ses cheveux, massant son cuir chevelu et Billy sourit à cette sensation apaisante.

Malgré toutes ses recherches, il n’avait aucune idée de comment s’y prendre pour faire ainsi du bien à Freddy. Alors il enroula juste ses lèvres autour du gland et le suçota. Et peut-être que cela importait peu qu’il soit doué ou non, parce que Freddy gémissait et tremblait tout de même. Il continua de sucer le bout du sexe et en caressa la longueur avec l’une de ses mains, l’autre malaxant une des cuisses du garçon.

Aussi bavard que Freddy puisse être, Billy réalisa que le garçon était silencieux dans ce genre de moments. Billy ne pouvait dire si c’était parce qu’il ne voulait pas que sa famille qui dormait à côté ne les entendent, ou parce que c’était la vraie vie, et qu’il n’était pas nécessaire de crier ou de dire des choses salaces comme dans les pornos. Mais bavard ou non, Billy le trouvait tout autant mignon et attachant. Et les gémissements et grognements qu’il laissait échapper à voix basse étaient plus que suffisants pour lui faire comprendre que Freddy aimait ça, qu’il appréciait ce qu’il lui faisait.

Il éjacula de manière imprévue dans la bouche de Billy. C’était soudain et même si Billy l’attendait, c’était sa première fois. Alors dès que le liquide entra en contact avec sa langue, il le recracha et toussota.

Freddy se remit à parler aussitôt. « Est-ce que ça va ? » Il avait l’air inquiet, presque désolé.

Billy ne dit rien, il se contenta de lui sourire et de se baisser à nouveau pour le lécher, nettoyant son ventre et son sexe de la semence. Freddy avait un goût sucré et salé en même temps, un mélange doux, comme le soleil durant les jours d’automne.

Avant que Billy ne puisse terminer, Freddy l’avait poussé et ramené à lui, ses mains toujours enfouies dans ses cheveux. Il l’embrassa avec passion. Billy sentit Freddy se reculer légèrement, probablement à cause de son propre goût, mais il se fondit rapidement dans un baiser fiévreux, mélangeant lèvres et langues. Ses mains se resserrèrent sur les épaules de Billy alors qu’il se cambrait, pressant son ventre lisse contre le membre dur de Billy. Ses mains se frayèrent un chemin dans le dos, pétrissant les muscles fins du bout de ses doigts. Billy sentit la main de Freddy venir autour de son sexe, il gémit et haleta dans sa bouche. Freddy le masturba avec des mouvements longs et appuyés. Son pouce se pressait contre la fente du gland, et lorsqu’il murmura le nom de Billy contre sa bouche, ce dernier éjacula dans sa main. Son corps entier se secoua en plusieurs spasmes.

Éreintés, leurs corps reposaient l’un sur l’autre. Billy était toujours au-dessus de Freddy sans que le garçon ne s’en plaigne, essayant tous deux de reprendre leurs souffles. Quand Billy retrouva finalement un peu de force, il roula à côté de Freddy et le prit dans ses bras. Il blottit son nez dans les cheveux de Freddy et respira profondément. Il sentait le shampoing à la menthe, la sueur, le sexe et le paradis.

« Tu te sens moins coupable maintenant ? » marmonna Freddy contre son cou. Il semblait fatigué mais heureux.

« Oui. » dit Billy, et pour appuyer ses dires il glissa sa main le long du corps de Freddy et lui pinça les fesses.

Freddy éclata de rire et s’installa plus profondément dans le creux du cou de Billy. Billy supposa que c’était l’une de ses fois où ils décidèrent de dormir ensemble dans le lit du bas. Ils sortaient ensemble, et ils s’embrassaient et s’enlaçaient, et pourtant, il n’était pas normal pour eux d’être collés l’un à l’autre autant qu’ils le voulaient. Tous les membres de leur famille n’étaient toujours pas au courant de leur relation et aucun d’eux n’avait jamais discuté de la question. Peut-être que le moment viendrait, mais pas maintenant, décida Billy. Et il y avait toujours cette pensée horrible qui tournait dans sa tête depuis le jour où ils s’étaient embrassés pour la première fois sur ce même lit.

« Hé. » dit Billy. Et comme Freddy ne répondait pas, sa respiration devint plus difficile. Il décida d’abord de garder ses pensées pour un autre jour. Il y avait toujours cette voix dans sa tête qui lui murmurait des mots blessants… Mais il ne pourrait pas l’étouffer pour toujours... Ce sentiment d’insécurité continuerait de s’immiscer en lui.

« Hé Freeman, réveille-toi, je veux te demander quelque chose. » dit Billy en secouant doucement l’épaule de Freddy.

« Quoi ? » grommela ce dernier, retenant un bâillement.

« Freddy, pourquoi est-ce que tu m’aimes bien ? »

Freddy se raidit à la question. Quand il leva la tête pour faire face à Billy, ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, toute trace de sommeil avait disparue.

« Pour un garçon aussi brillant, c’est vraiment une question stupide. » dit Freddy. « Est-ce qu’il doit y avoir une raison pour que je t’aime ? Merde. Est-ce qu’il y a seulement une raison pour aimer quelqu’un ? Bon Dieu, non Billy. » Il avait l’air énervé.

Billy cligna des yeux. Non, il n’y avait aucune raison pour que quiconque aime quelqu’un, pour que Freddy l’aime, lui, parmi tant d’autres personnes. Mais pourquoi lui ? Il était juste un adolescent abandonné, sans argent, parfois trop distant. Apparemment, il avait dit ses pensées à voix haute parce que Freddy lui avait donné un coup de coude dans les côtes et avait juré.

« Je suis aussi un putain d’ado abandonné et sans argent. J’arrive pas à croire que tu puisses être si superficiel. Et si tu penses que je serais mieux avec un mec qui a de la thune, et bien vas te faire voir. » Freddy était tellement en colère qu’il se retourna et se mit dos à Billy. Il continua cependant de grommeler. « Peut-être que tu veux juste que je te complimente ? Que je te dise que j’aime ton cul super sexy, que je te trouve tellement beau et grand et cool ? Que tes cheveux sont doux et magnifiques et toujours bien coiffés et que tu sens terriblement bon comme du bois de santal ? C’est ça ? »

Billy rit, mais son sourire disparut quand il vit l’imprimé d’une cape sur le dos du T-shirt Superman de Freddy. Ça. C’était ça qui continuait de foutre le bordel dans sa tête.

« Est-ce que c’est à cause de Shazam ? »

« Quoi ? » Freddy se tourna pour le regarder de manière incrédule. Il cria presque « Quoi Shazam ?! »

« Je ne sais pas. » dit Billy en haussant les épaules. « Comme, tout d’un coup, BAM !, je suis devenu un super-héros cool qui sauve le monde tout ça, et… sincèrement, on sait tous que tu aimes les super-héros. »

« Dans le genre super-héros, tu es vraiment à chier pour être honnête. Je dois te rappeler que quand Shazam est arrivé, il y a de ça deux ans, il n’était qu’un idiot relativement inutile qui se la pétait ? »

Freddy s’était retourné à nouveau et l’avait frappé fort sur la poitrine. Billy était à court de mots maintenant et se sentait un peu offensé. Il attrapa juste la main de Freddy et la porta à sa bouche pour en embrasser la paume, un geste d’excuse pour avoir été aussi idiot.

« Tu t’es battu avec les Breyers à ton premier jour au collège. » murmura Freddy. « Tu me connaissais à peine à ce moment-là pourtant... Tu ne t’es pas laissé faire, tu t’es jeté sur eux pour les frapper. En faisant ça, tu savais que tu allais te les mettre à dos. Tu savais que tu allais ensuite avoir des problèmes et une vie sociale pourrie au bahut... Et pourtant, tu l’as fait, pour moi. »

« En fait, je l’ai fait parce qu’ils ont dépassé les bornes, tu sais, en disant que tu n’avais pas de mère et tout ça. »

« Oui. » déclara Freddy. « Justement. Parce que toi et moi on est pareils. On a traversé les mêmes merdes, donc tu as compris… tu as compris à quel point ça faisait mal. Et tu connaissais ce sentiment, tu savais que cette tristesse pouvait s’arrêter si un jour une mère voudrait vraiment de nous. Et, encore une fois, on venait juste de se rencontrer. La première impression est toujours la bonne par vrai ? »

Billy crut qu’il allait s’effondrer. Il se rappelait bien de ce moment. Il se rappelait bien qu’il avait failli fuir, mais il n’avait pas hésité à se retourner et frapper ces connards. Il n’avait pas su combien cela avait compté pour Freddy. Et Freddy avait raison, il avait été puéril.

« Et puis, après tu as commencé à me jeter quelques coups d’œil à table, à marcher derrière moi, soulevant mon sac pour m’aider sans que je ne le sache, pendant que personne ne regardait. Et je ne l’ai su que parce que Darla me l’a dit. Pour être honnête elle sait tout, peut-être même qu’elle sait pour nous deux. » dit Freddy, ses yeux écarquillés et l’air un peu effrayé face à ce constat.

Billy sentit ses oreilles chauffer à l’idée que Freddy sache toutes ces choses sur lui, mais avant qu’il ne puisse dire quelque chose Freddy continua.

« Elle m’a aussi raconté comment tu avais demandé à la dame de la cantine de me donner plus de nourriture parce que je sautais souvent le déjeuner. Chose qu’elle a dite à Darla parce qu’elle est gentille et que tout le monde adore lui parler, même ce stupide Moran. Et elle m’a confié aussi que tu avais dit à tes amis que j’étais le mec le plus cool du coin, et que tu avais même donné des astuces sur PS3 aux Breyers pour qu’ils m’emmerdent moins au bahut. Si tu penses que je t’aime bien parce que j’idolâtre Shazam et ses super-pouvoirs, tu te trompes, parce que c’est toi Billy Batson, mon héros. Et si tu doutes de toi encore une fois, je te jure que je te botte le cul, que tu sois en Shazam ou non. »

Une fois qu’il eut terminé, Freddy respira fébrilement. Puis il se jeta sur Billy et empoigna son T-shirt avant de nicher son visage contre son torse. Quand Billy le prit dans ses bras et murmura un ‘je t’aime’ dans ses cheveux bouclés, Freddy commença à pleurer, purement et simplement.

Billy réalisa que sans Freddy, il ne serait peut-être qu’un idiot, nul et égoïste. Que sans lui, il douterait du monde entier simplement parce qu’il se refusait d’être heureux, qu’il pensait ne pas mériter un garçon aussi génial que lui dans ses bras. Et pour tout ça, Freddy était aussi son héros.


	3. Chapter 3

C’était son dix-huitième anniversaire et ils pensaient – principalement Freddy – qu’il était temps pour eux d’annoncer qu’ils étaient ensemble à leur famille. Billy aurait voulu repousser encore la chose, mais Freddy avait insisté. Et Billy ne pouvait jamais lui dire non.

« On ne devrait pas faire ça aujourd’hui. » avait dit Billy.

« Si, il faut. » avait répondu Freddy. « C’est clairement aujourd’hui qu’il faut le faire. »

Le fait était qu’ils s’étaient préparés pour ce moment pendant des mois, voire des années, quasiment dès qu’ils étaient devenus secrètement un couple. Le slogan « pas de secret dans la famille Vazquez » commençait à travailler Billy depuis un certain temps déjà. Et Freddy n’arrêtait pas de lui répéter « Je ne peux pas garder un secret plus d’une dizaine de jours », et « Enfin, sauf la somme d’argent que j’ai dépensé pour ma collection de trucs de super-héros. », puis « Mais je me suis fait pas mal de thunes avec les vidéos de toi survivant à plusieurs coups de feu. », et « Mais je ne peux pas leur dire que je me fais de l’argent grâce à toi. », puis encore « Bref, je leur dirai que tu es mon petit ami, ce serait quand même plus approprié que de dire que je me fais de l’argent sur toi… non ? ». Et en voyant la mine perplexe de Billy, il avait dit « Haha. J’rigole. Pas de secret dans la famille. » et il chuchota « et vraiment, j’ai juste envie de pouvoir te tenir la main n’importe quand. »

Et comment Billy pouvait-il ne pas le suivre dans son idée après ça ?

La chose était qu’il n’y arriverait pas. Donc ils écrivirent des scripts sur ce qu’ils devaient dire ou non, ce qui était l’idée de Freddy. Enfin de compte, le script final comptait deux pages et demie. Freddy avait décidé qu’ils ne devaient pas être trop directs au cas où leur famille serait trop submergée et sous le choc. Billy avait dit qu’il ne pourrait jamais se rappeler de tout, et Freddy eu pitié et avait réduit le script à seulement deux pages.

Le script était prêt. Maintenant, ils devaient discuter de la date et du lieu. Le faire durant une des soirées Netflix pouvait être une bonne idée, mais Freddy n’aimait pas l’idée de les interrompre durant un film ou une série. Au petit déjeuner alors ? Suggéra gentiment Billy, mais Freddy le fit taire et lui dit qu’il ne voulait pas qu’ils commencent tous la journée de manière horrible. Le déjeuner n’était pas envisageable puisqu’ils étaient tous soit à l’école soit au travail. Le dîner était l’heure des échanges et des débats, alors c’était fixé.

Et Billy avait tellement attendu ce dîner qu’il était à deux doigts de penser que Freddy, lui, ne serait jamais prêt. Jusqu’à ce que son petit ami annonce un beau jour qu’aujourd’hui était le jour J.

« À mon anniversaire ? » demanda Billy, incrédule.

« Ouep. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Billy. Et à cela, Freddy haussa un sourcil comme s’il était le mec le plus stupide qu’il n’y ait jamais eu sur Terre.

« C’est le premier avril, mec. » dit Freddy de façon détachée. « C’est le jour des poissons d’avril. Tout le monde fait des blagues. Si ça tourne au vinaigre, on n’aura qu’à dire qu’on rigolait. »

« Oh. » dit Billy, un peu déçu. Il pensait que pour Freddy, le sujet – cette histoire de coming-out - était plus sérieux. « Ce plan m’a l’air parfait. » mentit-il, parce que Freddy avait l’air tellement heureux et rayonnant - un sentiment qu’il ne partageait pas.

Il se traîna jusqu’au lit superposé et enfouit son visage dans l’oreiller en poussant un soupir.

_Est-ce que ma vie sera toujours comme ça ? Une blague ? Ah ouais, la date de mon anniversaire veut tout dire._

Et oui, son anniversaire était le premier avril et ça pouvait faire rire. Quand Eugene avait trouvé cette info grâce à une de ses recherches, ils avaient tous éclatés de rire. Cela avait été drôle sur le coup. Maintenant ? Plus tellement.

« Billy, tu ne vas pas au lycée ? » Entendit-il Freddy demander à côté de son lit. Il était devenu beaucoup plus grand ces derniers temps. Il ne faisait que quelques centimètres de moins que Billy et pouvait facilement se pencher sur le lit du haut et murmurer à ses oreilles comme il le faisait maintenant. « Tout va bien ? »

« Juste un peu fatigué. La ronde d’hier soir m’a un peu claqué. » mentit-il à nouveau. Leur patrouille d’hier soir avait été fun, un des voleurs avait même fait dans son pantalon et Billy et Freddy avaient ensuite eut des tacos gratuits de la part du propriétaire du restaurant - bien qu’ils avaient détruits quelques pots de fleurs durant le sauvetage.

« Mec, c’est ton anniversaire, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu as le droit de sécher. » dit Freddy, ébouriffant ses cheveux. « Mais bon, étant le meilleur petit ami du monde je vais dire à maman que tu as attrapé mal. »

Puis Freddy partit, laissant un Billy boudeur allongé sur le lit.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Billy passa sa journée à essayer d’apprendre par cœur les deux pages de script de Freddy. Il n’arrivait pas à se souvenir de tout, alors il écrivit quelques lignes, bon OK, beaucoup de lignes sur ses paumes de main, en tout petit. Tellement petit, qu’il n’était pas sûr d’arriver à se relire sans que cela ne se voit.

Quand l’heure du dîner arriva enfin, Rosa l’appela à travers la porte, disant qu’ils avaient organisé une fête pour son anniversaire. Billy se sentait au bout du rouleau et faillit lui dire qu’il ne voulait pas venir, mais elle avait l’air si enthousiaste. Billy ne voulait pas paraître rabat-joie, alors il sortit de son lit et revêtit un – faux - sourire des plus enjoués.

« Tout le monde empile sa main. » dit Freddy alors qu’ils étaient tous installés autour de la table à manger.

Ils rigolèrent tous, même Pedro laissa échapper un sourire.

« Merci pour cette famille. Merci pour cette journée. Et merci pour faire de l’anniversaire de Billy le jour le plus drôle qui soit, littéralement. »

Malgré sa mauvaise humeur, Billy laissa échapper un rire franc, qui mourut immédiatement dans sa bouche lorsque Freddy continua.

« Maintenant, notre star du jour à quelque chose à dire. » dit Freddy en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

Tous les regards étaient maintenant tournés vers Billy. Il déglutit et baissa les yeux, regardant ses paumes de mains. Après s’être sentit ridicule pendant un instant, il serra les poings et releva le visage pour pouvoir regarder chacun des membres de sa famille dans les yeux. Il se sentit un peu perturbé mais lorsque son regard se posa sur Freddy qui le regardait avec des yeux brillants, cela l’apaisa.

« Bon, alors voila, j’aime Freddy. » balança-t-il comme une bombe, sentant son visage rougir.

Tout le monde le regardait attentivement, même Freddy qui ne savait pas non plus que ce que Billy allait dire ensuite. Tout le monde, sauf Darla, dont les sourcils étaient froncés, elle avait l’air si perdue qu’une pensée horrible le frappa. Pourquoi n’y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Darla était peut-être trop petite pour entendre que Freddy et lui étaient ensemble. Peut-être qu’elle s’était rendu compte que leur relation était plus que celle de simples amis ? Peut-être aussi que depuis ces dernières années, elle les voyait vraiment comme de simples frères. Pendant un moment, Billy fut effrayé qu’elle puisse penser que tout cela était mal. Il essaya de trouver les bons mots pour expliquer cela.

« Je l’aime comme un ami, comme un membre de ma famille et aussi comme quelque chose d’autre. Comme… comme... » Il bégaya. Une boule s’était formée dans sa gorge. Et puis Rosa et Victor lui sourirent et il sut. « De la manière dont Victor et Rosa s’aiment. »

Darla laissa échapper un « Ah. » signifiant qu’elle avait enfin tout compris. Victor lui sourit et lui tapota l’épaule comme s’il avait fait la chose la plus héroïque qui soit. Rosa avait fait le tour de la table pour venir le serrer dans ses bras fortement, une étincelle dans les yeux qui exprimait à quel point elle était la mère la plus fière du monde. Eugene hocha simplement la tête de façon répétée. Il avait l’air satisfait, probablement que cette révélation validait une de ses théories. Ils prirent tous très bien la nouvelle, plus qu’ils ne l’auraient d’ailleurs espérés.

Et Freddy baissa la tête et sourit timidement à la nappe. Il avait l’air d’être l’adolescent le plus heureux du monde. Billy sentit son cœur fondre dans sa poitrine.

« Tout le monde tend la main à nouveau. » annonça Victor. Et ils empilèrent rapidement leurs mains tendues les unes sur les autres.

« Merci d’avoir fait en sorte que Billy soit prêt et nous fasse suffisamment confiance pour se confier ainsi. Désolé qu’il doive dormir à côté d’un ronfleur pour le reste de sa vie. »

« Hé. » dit Freddy, boudeur, alors que le reste de la famille plaignait Billy, acquiesçant en signe de compassion.

Après cela, ils mangèrent entre rires et bonne humeur, comme ils le faisaient toujours. Rien n’était différent. Ils ne regardèrent pas Billy comme un étranger, mais toujours avec le même regard qu’ils lui portaient depuis ces trois dernières années. Et Billy fut infiniment reconnaissant pour cela.

Tout au long du repas, Freddy appuya le bout de son pied contre celui de Billy, et ils échangèrent des sourires radieux. Ils pouvaient se regarder aussi longtemps qu’ils le voulaient maintenant et c’était comme pouvoir enfin respirer après en avoir été empêché pendant trop longtemps.

Pourtant, quand ils arrivèrent à l’heure du dessert et du gâteau d’anniversaire, le sourire de Freddy fut remplacé par une grimace. Billy ne comprit pas pourquoi étant donné que Freddy avait toujours adoré le sucré.

Une fois que Billy fit un vœu et souffla les bougies, tout le monde lui chanta un joyeux anniversaire. Quand la chanson fut terminée, ils éclatèrent tous de rire, si fort que Billy sursauta.

« On t’avait bien dit que Billy ne suivrait jamais un script pareil. » gloussa Eugene.

Avant que Billy ne puisse enregistrer ce qu’il se passait, son téléphone sonna et il vit le numéro de Mary s’afficher.

« Joyeux anniversaire Billy. Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas pouvoir être avec vous, mais avec les examens en ce moment, c’est un peu la folie. Je te souhaite la meilleure des années, à toi et ton petit ami maintenant officiel. Il est parfois pénible mais je te promets qu’il en vaut le coup. »

« Tu sais ? » demanda Billy incrédule.

« Bien sûr. » rigola Mary à travers le combiné. « Freddy nous avait tout dit juste après que l’on soit allés à la piscine, il y a de ça deux ans. Il paniquait tellement, et je te jure qu’il avait l’air au bord des larmes. En fait, il est vraiment pas très doué pour garder des secrets et cacher ses émotions tu vois. Bref, je suis heureuse que vous nous ayez enfin dit cela. Pas de secrets dans la famille, pas vrai ? Oh, et est-ce que tu as utilisé le script ? »

L’esprit de Billy partait dans tous les sens. La seule chose qu’il arriva à murmurer fut un faible « non ».

« Incroyable, à bientôt. » dit Mary avant de raccrocher. Son rire résonnait encore dans les oreilles de Billy.

Ce n’est que lorsque Freddy le regarda d’un air accusateur et sortit son portefeuille Shazam pour en sortir vingt balles et les donner aux autres que Billy comprit ce qu’il se passait.

« Je n’arrive pas à le croire. Je n’arrive vraiment pas à le croire. » grommela Billy. Les sourires se fanèrent sur les visages de chacun et ils regardèrent Billy avec inquiétude.

« Hé Billy, on ne voulait pas te faire de peine. » Rosa posa sa main sur son épaule d’un geste d’excuse. « C’est juste que Freddy était si confiant avec son plan, il n’arrêtait pas de dire que tu faisais tout ce qu’il te demandait, même si c’était stupide, comme cette fois où il avait dit à des criminels de te tirer sur le visage. Donc on a fait un pari, ce qui était aussi son idée. »

Les yeux de Billy se brouillèrent. Il passa son avant-bras sur ses yeux pour essuyer quelques larmes.

« Oh mon chéri, nous sommes vraiment désolés. » Rosa le tira de nouveau dans ses bras, lui caressant les cheveux.

Cette famille était ridicule, amusante et attentionnée. Et Billy l’aimait vraiment.

« Je n’arrive pas à croire que vous ne m’avez pas laissé prendre part aux paris. » déclara Billy, en larmes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pleurait des larmes de joie.

Billy se rendit compte que Pedro n’avait pas dit un mot, ce qui n’était pas extraordinaire en soi, mais il n’arrêtait pas de sourire.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Après avoir lavé la vaisselle ensemble, Freddy et lui montèrent les escaliers au pas de course.

« Freeman, je vais te botter le cul. » souffla Billy en pourchassant Freddy. « Comment tu as osé me faire ça ? »

Freddy se contenta de rire et donna une petite claque sur ses propres fesses pour se moquer de Billy.

Au moment même où ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Billy plaqua Freddy contre la porte, ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Freddy était essoufflé et riait encore doucement.

« Je vais te punir pour toute cette histoire catastrophique de coming-out. » Billy se pencha jusqu’à ce que leurs nez se touchent presque.

« Espèce de pervers. » Freddy sourit et avança son visage jusqu’à ce que sa bouche effleure la commissure des lèvres de Billy. Et il passa sa langue douce et chaude sur sa lèvre inférieure.

Le souffle de Billy se saccada. Il essaya de ne pas paraître affecté par ce petit démon séducteur, mais il ne pouvait ignorer la vague de chaleur qui submergea tout son corps, spécifiquement une partie située plus bas. Et le fait que Freddy ait commencé à embrasser le cou de Billy et à poser ses mains sur ses hanches n’aidèrent en rien. Alors Billy agrippa les cheveux de Freddy et les tira en arrière pour libérer sa gorge. Il s’attaqua aux clavicules du garçon, espérant ne pas lui faire trop mal tant il contenait mal sa fougue. Et leurs bouches s’écrasèrent encore l’une contre l’autre.

Freddy avait la saveur du gâteau au chocolat, sucré avec une pointe d’amertume. Il grogna doucement lorsque Billy glissa ses mains sous sa chemise pour effleurer sa peau avec ses doigts. Le châtain passa sa main dans le creux de son dos et la fit courir le long de sa taille. Il joua un instant avec le bord de son jean avant de l’empoigner et de le baisser pour saisir les fesses de Freddy.

Les genoux de Freddy cédèrent et il se laissa tomber sur le sol, ses lèvres toujours contre celles de Billy et ses mains tirant ses cheveux. Au sol, ils se pressèrent l’un contre l’autre, écrasant leurs érections avec ferveur.

Le sexe de Billy s’appuyait douloureusement derrière la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Il avait trop chaud et se sentait trop serré dans son T-shirt. Il y avait définitivement trop de tissu entre eux. Ils stoppèrent le baiser pour enlever rapidement leurs vêtements qu’ils jetèrent sur le sol sans plus de cérémonie.

Quand ils furent tous les deux nus, ils se jetèrent l’un sur l’autre avec passion, comme des insectes attirés par la lumière, excités et aveugles. Freddy enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Billy pour que leurs hanches se rejoignent, son dos était magnifiquement cambré.

S’ils continuaient comme ça, ce serait fini bien trop tôt. Malgré son désir de se soulager, Billy s’éloigna suffisamment pour pouvoir s’abaisser et embrasser le torse de Freddy. Il lécha tendrement un de ses mamelons puis l’effleura avec ses dents, faisant gémir Freddy tandis que sa main caressait l’autre bouton de chair. Freddy était très sensible à cet endroit. En fait, Billy avait déjà exploré de nombreuses parties du corps de Freddy, et à vrai dire, le garçon était sensible… partout.

« S’il te plaît. » exhorta Freddy quand la stimulation sur son torse devint trop intense. Il tendit la main pour saisir son sexe qui perlait déjà pour en soulager un peu la pression.

Billy donna un dernier coup de langue sur le mamelon dur avant de se baisser pour lécher le nombril de Freddy, ses mains glissant jusqu’à son cou, puis sur son torse et ses côtes. Il touchait chaque centimètre de peau qu’il pouvait avoir.

Freddy poussa un soupir de frustration et baissa la tête, indiquant l’endroit où il avait vraiment envie qu’il soit. Billy rit. Normalement, Freddy était très patient, supportant toutes ses taquineries, mais pas aujourd’hui. En cet instant, son regard était suppliant.

Billy donna un coup de nez contre le membre de Freddy, respirant son odeur. Aujourd’hui, c’était l’odeur de la terre durant les jours de pluie, des forêts, des herbes et des fleurs sauvages. Billy huma l’odeur pour la mémoriser. Et il en voulait encore plus, plus de Freddy, alors il écarta les jambes du garçon, les relevant jusqu’à voir l’entrée rose, humide et tressautante.

Il n’avait jamais fait cela auparavant, alors tout ce que Billy espérait, c’était que Freddy ne lui donne pas un coup de pied au visage s’il l’embrassait là. Ce à quoi il ne s’attendait pas, c’était que Freddy gémisse bruyamment lorsqu’il lécha le sillon. D’habitude, Freddy était si silencieux durant leurs rapports sexuels.

Encouragé, Billy suçota le bord de l’anus alors que sa langue commençait à essayer de passer l’anneau de chair. Freddy était tellement tendu qu’il n’y avait aucun moyen de le pénétrer, alors il posa une main sur son nombril et caressa doucement la peau. Freddy se détendit suffisamment pour que Billy puisse plonger sa langue à l’intérieur de lui, puis il commença à la faire tourner doucement sur la peau, puis à l’intérieur. Le parfum et le goût de Freddy le rendirent ivre.

Billy continua à lécher le trou jusqu’à ce qu’il soit recouvert de salive. Il enfonça deux doigts à l’intérieur de Freddy alors que sa langue continuait de s’affairer, rendant le tout érotiquement sauvage. Freddy se perdait dans le désir. Ses mains agrippées aux cheveux de Billy, il appuya davantage pour rapprocher le visage de Billy plus prêt, jusqu’à ce que son nez ne se presse contre la profondeur de son intimité. Billy réalisa qu’il aimait ce Freddy impatient et avide autant qu’il aimait celui calme et endurant.

Il entra et sortit sa langue et ses doigts à plusieurs reprises, pénétrant et sortant hors de lui, jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve cet endroit qui fit éjaculer Freddy en de longs spasmes. Son sperme jaillit et se répandit sur son propre estomac et sur une des mains de Billy.

Billy s’assit pour admirer son travail. Freddy était sens dessus dessous, et il était magnifique. Billy se pencha pour l’embrasser à nouveau à cet endroit magique, utilisant sa langue, ses lèvres, ses dents jusqu’à ce que Freddy soit dur à nouveau. Il lécha les gouttes qui perlaient sur le gland et qui étaient répandues sur son ventre, puis amena ses doigts à nouveau vers son entrée. Une fois à l’intérieur, il fit quelques mouvements d’ondulation et de ciseaux, ouvrant Freddy facilement jusqu’à ce que ce dernier ne se torde d’impatience.

Quand Billy se retira, Freddy grogna. Son trou se resserra, désireux d’aspirer les doigts à nouveau. Mais Billy se rattrapa rapidement. D’une main, il saisit un des genoux de Freddy, puis avec l’autre il guida son sexe jusqu’à l’entrée offerte. Lorsque le gland gonflé pénétra doucement l’anneau de chair serré, Freddy poussa un soupir de contentement et tira Billy plus près de lui, plus profondément, positionnant sa jambe libre autour de ses fesses. Sachant que son petit-ami était prêt et impatient, Billy s’enfonça jusqu’à la garde, jusqu’à ce que ses testicules ne se pressent contre les fesses de Freddy.

Il commença à bouger avec un rythme assez lent, alors qu’ils continuaient de s’embrasser et de se mordre les lèvres. Freddy l’effleura du bout des doigts, ses mains descendirent jusqu’à caresser les fesses de Billy. Puis il les remonta pour agripper les épaules de Billy lorsque celui-ci accéléra le rythme. La chambre fût bientôt remplie par le bruit des halètements et des claquements des membres qui s’entrechoquaient.

« Je vais bientôt venir. » grogna Billy dans la nuque de Freddy alors que ses hanches faiblissaient.

Freddy encercla ses bras autour de Billy, le serra fort contre lui et murmura à son oreille. « Est-ce que je peux te chevaucher ? »

Billy gémit, parce que Freddy était bien trop sexy et innocent à la fois. Il venait juste de lui demander s’il pouvait le chevaucher. N’était-ce pas juste trop adorable ? Il pouvait lui faire ce qu’il voulait, vraiment.

Ils basculèrent, Billy toujours enfoncé à l’intérieur de Freddy, et ce dernier se mit à bouger immédiatement. Ses muscles tendus, ses cheveux bouclés, absolument tout chez le garçon faisait tourner la tête à Billy. Ce dernier l’aida en agrippant ses hanches fermement, le guidant pendant qu’il se soulevait et s’abaissait pour s’empaler sur son membre. Il rebondissait presque contre lui dans un bruit indécent.

« Freddy, je - »

Ses mots s’étouffèrent dans sa gorge quand Freddy fit pivoter ses hanches, contractant les muscles de son anus comme s’il voulait que le sexe de Billy ne sorte jamais de lui. Billy essaya de retarder son orgasme mais à la vue de Freddy, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, une teinte rosée sur le visage et le torse, les yeux plein de désirs et le sexe rebondissant, se frappant encore et encore sur son ventre de manière provocante, Billy se perdit.

Il vint en plusieurs spasmes saccadés. Il serrait si fort les hanches de Freddy, essayant de le maintenir alors qu’il éjaculait profondément en lui, qu’il lui laisserait peut-être des bleus. Freddy caressa, malaxa le torse de Billy pour garder l’équilibre alors qu’il serrait les fesses douloureusement, retenant le sperme en lui jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus rien à prendre.

Freddy était toujours dur, alors quand Billy eu assez d’air dans les poumons après cet orgasme hallucinant, il attrapa les fesses de Freddy et le tira vers lui pour le faire remonter et asseoir sur son torse. Billy mit le sexe chaud de Freddy dans sa bouche et l’avala, le suçant avec vigueur. Il se moquait bien de savoir si cela paraissait négligé et un peu chaotique, il voulait juste faire du bien à Freddy. Et peut-être que cela lui faisait vraiment du bien parce qu’il faillit basculer, le souffle coupé, se retenant sur le rebord du lit à quelques centimètres de là. Billy lécha la peau lisse du sexe, passa sa langue sous le prépuce et suçota le gland avant de l’engloutir à nouveau jusqu’à la base. Sa langue suivait le rythme de la succion, ses joues se creusaient doucement durant les va-et-vient.

Quand il enfonça à nouveau deux doigts à l’intérieur de Freddy, ce dernier haleta, ses yeux étaient fermés et sa bouche ouverte. Il tenait maintenant la tête de Billy entre ses mains, effectuant ses mouvements de hanches, glissant dans sa bouche d’abord, puis s’enfonçant sur ses doigts ensuite. Billy, la bouche pleine, étouffa un gémissement de plaisir pour l’encourager alors que Freddy lui baisait littéralement la bouche.

Freddy éjacula dans un cri silencieux, son corps se tortillant en plusieurs spasmes. Billy avala chaque giclée et cela le rendit ivre de plaisir, ivre de Freddy.

Comblés, ils s’allongèrent sur le sol, essayant de reprendre leur souffle. Quelques instants plus tard, ils utilisèrent leurs vêtements laissés sur le sol pour se nettoyer et se hissèrent jusqu’au lit pour s’endormir aussitôt. Billy était contre Freddy, son torse pressé contre son dos et il avait posé sa main autour de lui, l’encerclant doucement.

Cette année sera merveilleuse.

—-—-—-—-—-—-—

Et ce le fut.

Ils passèrent les vacances d’été en Amazonie. Il y avait trop de moustiques mais c’était fun et cela valait le coup de quelques piqûres.

Peu de temps après, Billy et Freddy entrèrent à la fac. Ils n’étaient pas à la même université mais leurs campus n’étaient seulement qu’à une heure et demie de distance. Billy avait dit que cela ne lui prendrait que quelques minutes pour le rejoindre en volant. Mais Freddy désapprouvait totalement cette idée, disant qu’ils ne devaient pas risquer de dévoiler son identité. Alors ils se voyaient durant les week-ends, quand aucun d’eux ne travaillait ou n’avait cours, et ils profitaient d’autant plus de ces moments. La plupart du temps, ils faisaient des rondes comme au bon vieux temps, ou faisaient l’amour sur le canapé, sur le sol, contre une porte, sur le bureau de la chambre universitaire, sur le lit superposé de Billy ou sur celui de Freddy. En réalité, cela n’avait pas d’importance, tant qu’ils ne se blessaient pas dans leurs ébats. Les jours de beau temps, ils allaient faire de la randonnée. Et si la jambe de Freddy ne tenait pas la cadence, Billy se transformait juste en Shazam et le portait telle une mariée - ce qui était un peu embarrassant mais heureusement personne n’était là pour les juger. Et l’un des moments les plus géniaux fut quand ils rencontrèrent leurs amis respectifs et se présentèrent comme petits amis respectifs. Et cela leur faisait tellement du bien de pouvoir être eux-mêmes.

Quand ils rentrèrent chez eux pour Noël, Darla avait grandi de plusieurs centimètres et avait commencé à mettre du rouge à lèvres, Eugene avait laissé pousser ses cheveux et les attachait en queue de cheval, Mary avait amené avec elle son petit ami, et Pedro aussi avait amené le sien. Et leur famille allait devenir encore plus grande, parce que Rosa et Victor allaient avoir un bébé. Sensationnel.

Freddy venait de quitter la maison pour quelques mois mais tout allait pour le mieux, alors il n’avait aucune raison de se plaindre. La chose qui restait constamment stable dans sa vie était le regard que posait Billy sur lui. Les yeux de Billy pétillèrent quand Freddy s’étonna de tous les changements qu’il y avait eu dans la maison en son absence. Il y avait même un chat maintenant. Évidemment, Billy connaissait toutes ces nouveautés, mais il aimait écouter Freddy parler, s’extasier face à tout cela.

La veille du Nouvel an, Billy reçu un appel de sa mère. C’était un coup de fil assez silencieux, Billy se contenta principalement de hocher la tête, d’acquiescer par quelques mots et de souhaiter également une bonne année. Quand il raccrocha, il se tourna vers Freddy, les yeux pleins de larmes. Freddy le prit dans ses bras et il pleura dans le creux de son cou. La mère de Billy avait divorcé et leur avait demandé s’ils pouvaient garder contact. Elle avait même dit « Bonne année mon fils », quand Billy avait raccroché.

Il y eut beaucoup d’autres choses qui arrivèrent cette année-là, et bonnes ou mauvaises, Freddy était toujours là, avec lui. Et il le serait toujours.


End file.
